It's my life
by ForgottenApathy
Summary: So Blaine's sister has fallen for glee star Sam Evans.. or is she still in love with that Warbler ?


**This is a one shot I did back on quizilla! I really dislike how it came out. I plan to make a whole thing on my character 'Claire Anderson' I don't own glee but I own Claire!. I really want to do a love story with Claire an Jeff! I really like Jeff as a character and I really can see my character 'Claire Anderson.' Falling in love with him! So yeah I should be starting this whole love story thing very soon! Like this week :) I'll keep you posted.**

* * *

><p>The moonlight flickered down on to the ripples of the cold mirroring lake, a soft sigh passed the lip s of Claire as she looked up at the flashing stars. Closing her hazel eye's she wondered how she had got to this point waiting for someone like him to show up! Claire knew she should have took in the words of her older brother but something was stopping her from listening to him. She knew she would be safe and so did her brother, you could say Blaine was more scared of that guy turning her down. Claire had only really when on date s with someone in the warbler's and that was thanks to her brother setting her up with them. She knew he was only trying to make her happy but the only one out of all the warblers she really loved she never told. But now she's Claire Anderson is waiting to go a date was Sam, Sam was from Mckinley it was something Kurt her brother s boyfriend had set up for the two of them. Claire knew Sam Evans anyway, Claire let a again a soft sigh wondering where on earth Sam was. She jumped at the sound of her ringtone go off 'It s my life' by Bon Jovi , She placed her hand into her back as she looked for her phone. Grabbing it she quickly pulled I out to see she had 3 new message, sighing to herself thinking how stupid could she be.. she guessed one of them messages would be from Blaine. Lightly sliding the unlock button on her iphone she looked to see whom the messages where from. Tapping the message button as the Three message pop up, one of these messages was from Blaine as she guessed she opened it as a small smile pressed on to her lips as she started to read. It said 'Good luck on tonight sis, love you xxxx .' She flicked open the other message from Kurt he also said 'good luck' as well. Biting down on her lower lip she opened to last message, shocked at whom the last message was from she felt her face come over red a little as the message was from Jeff. Jeff was on of the only Warblers that Claire really had a thing for and really still did. What she didn't understand was why she was waiting to go on a date with Sam if she had feeling s for Jeff. Snapping out of her daze she started to read the message from Jeff.' Blaine told me about you going a date with one of Kurt's friends I uhh wanted to say good luck and what not. I was also thinking if your not busy on the weekend would you like to meet up ?' Jeff said in the message.<p>

Claire was about to reply to Jeff's message as she felt someone lightly tap her on the back. She slowly turned around as she press a soft smile on her lips, looking around to see no other then Sam Evan's standing there his face seemed to be a deep pink shade, as if he was blushing Claire softly giggled as she looked at his eye's. Smiling she got off the bench she had been sitting on to talk to Sam face to face, Sam ran his hand behind to back of his neck as he said in a soft tone. "Claire shall we get going then, I know this must be really odd for you seeing.. you know Kurt set us up and what not.. but it s nice to see you.. it s been awhile." Sam's blush became deeper as he took Claire's hand, Claire did not mind this really she didn't she and Sam did go out before but a very long time ago so really this was nothing to Claire. Claire softly looked down to the floor she couldn't believe how good looking Sam had gotten from the last time she seen him, also the fact that his hair was a whole different color as well." uhh yeah let's and Sammy really it s fine with me I don t mind, I ve really missed you. You know you look a lot more better with your hair like that it.. really brings out your eye's" Claire blushed a little as Sam Chuckled to himself, he had always found her pretty and he loved her eyes though they where a lot like Quinn s he guessed that s why he had loved Quinn's so much they made him think of Claire Sam wouldn't be lying seeing it was the truth when he looked at her that's what he seen.

Sam was shocked when Kurt had asked him to go on a date with Blaine's sister, he couldn't believe to Claire he had be in love with for all them year's was Blaine's sister. Also more to the fact that Sam and Claire had been going to the same school. Sam was snapped out of his daze by Claire saying "I've listened to you in your glee club thing before.. you have a great voice you know. Though really I was thinking about joining glee club Blaine's always going on to me about it." Sam smiled as he again rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, he was kind of shocked Claire had listened to him sing before more to the fact that she liked him. He knew that Blaine had a way better singing voice then his so he would have never believe Claire would have liked his. Thinking back on what she said about her joining Glee he had never listened to Claire sing before. "Uhh really you like my voice really.. That s kind of shocking seeing you must have listened to the Warblers sing all the time. Claire you want to join Glee.. I can help you if you like."Claire nodded as she wouldn't mind Sam helping her out with getting her into Glee club. Though She was shocked at what Sam said yes it was the truth she had listened to the Warblers sing hours on end and she loved it. She loved it apart from when Blaine tried getting her to go out with everyone within the whole damn Warblers. But she knew as well as Blaine did there was only one Warbler she was really into, Sam looked at her with a never ending smile " Thanks Sam it'd really like that, I mean a lot really.. we could sing a song with each other.. I mean if you don t mind that is Sammy. Uhh and yeah I guess but I've listened to them way to many times now and there kind of getting a bit boring." Sam smiled to this as he nodded he really wanted to sing with he though he had never listened to her sing before.

He hoped deep down that she wasn t a bad on at that but he guessed with a brother like Blaine that she wouldn't. Sam had no money to take her anywhere and he had told her this like a week ago but Claire really couldn't careless about money and Sam getting her anything all she cared about was spending time with him. She had also been told by Sam what happened to his house and what not seeing he knew she wouldn't act different around him. "Hey Sammy, why don't we look at the stars I know you can't take us anywhere.. and as I told you to me that doesn't matter what matter is sp-" "Spending time with each other" Sam finished off for her making Claire blush and hid herself into Sam's arm. Sam wrapped his arms around her as they both laugh, Claire could hear her phone going off again Sam whispered softly."Cool ringtone you got there." Claire shyly smile as she pushed herself up from Sam's arms and looked at her message's it was from Wes. It said 'Good luck on tonight, you know Jeff really likes you. He plans to ask you out on the weekend. I know I shouldn't have said anything It's just the guy you're with now.. you seem happy with. Love you :) Wes xxx' Claire frown as she texted back. 'Wes.. I don t know what to do.. xxxx' Sam looked down at her Text as he looked a little confused. As Claire looked at him his face was so close to her she felt her face becoming red she tried to look down but before she could Sam pressed his lips on to Claire's. Claire smiled into the kiss Sam took her hand and placed in to his Chest he slowly pulled away as Claire's face fell to his chest in shock. "I missed doing that." Sam softly whispered Claire bite her lower lip as she got another text message from Wes. 'I think it's clear now.' Claire's eye's looked around for Wes finally she could see him on the other side of the lake with Blaine and Kurt. She blushed deeply as she softly said to Sam "Yeah I've missed it as well Sammy.. I really have.."


End file.
